Como conquistar a una castaña
by mimipurity
Summary: Oneshot. Pasos para conquistar a Mimí Tachikawa: primero, dejar de ser tan idiota. Segundo, hablarle. Tercero, contacto visual. Cuarto, el tacto. Quinto... ser un pervertido...


_Llevaba ya casi 10 minutos viendo como su larga, castaña y sedosa cabellera ondulada se movía al son del viento, un viento húmedo y frío gracias a la brisa marina. Nunca la había visto con tanta atención, o la verdad es que sí, pero no quería aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo.  
Sus brillantes y hermosos orbes color miel llenos de vida, observaban con detención y dulzura como las olas del mar se mecían. Su pequeña y respingada nariz, y bajo ella, esos carnosos y tentadores labios color rosa, como ansiaba poseerlos. Miró cada detalle en ella, como si tuviera la obligación de aprenderlos de memoria, su pequeña cintura, su delicada y frágil piel blanca y tersa, su busto ya no tan pequeño, pero encantadoramente seductor... Era su placer culpable. _

¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Todo fue idea de Motomiya Daisuke... Era el primer verano que pasarían todos juntos, claro, fuera de la ciudad, ya que llevaban años conociéndose pero nunca habían organizado un viaje de verano. Los tíos de Daisuke tenían una encantadora cabaña en la orilla de la playa, y se la ofrecieron a su amado sobrino para que disfrutara con sus amigos, y claro, nadie pudo resistirse a la idea.

Lo último que recordaba antes de partir, fue la conversación que tuvo con su insoportable mejor amigo.

 _-Es tu oportunidad para decirle que te gusta – le dio una palmada en el hombro._

 _-¿De quién hablas? – esquivó su mirada tratando de hacerse el desinteresado._

 _-¿Cómo que de quién? –enarcó una ceja – De Meems, de quién más, tarado._

 _-¿Y quién te dijo que me gusta? – no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sí, le gustaba, pero no quería aceptarlo._

 _-Se te nota – rodó los ojos – Yo te ayudaré a conquistarla ¡Es el momento perfecto!_

 _-Mejor sube al auto Yagami, antes de que te quedes abajo – le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

Viajarían en dos autos, el primero era el de Joe quien iba de conductor. A su lado de copiloto el atrevido de Daisuke, y en los asientos de atrás Takenouchi, Yagami, Izumi e Inoue.  
En el segundo auto, Yamato conducía, de copiloto iba su hermano Takeru y en los asientos traseros Hikari y Mimí.

 _-No entiendo cómo pueden ir tan apretados en el auto de Joe, siendo que aquí hay espacio de sobra – fue el primer comentario que dijo la castaña mayor subiendo al coche._

 _-Ellos quieren ir con sus parejas, Meems – le respondió el menor de los rubios – además ¿Prefieres ir cómoda o no?_

Era verdad, prefería ir sola junto a Hikari que con algún otro individuo más junto a ella, perdiendo todo tipo de comodidad y libertad en el auto. Aunque en esos momentos, se maldecía por no tener una pareja como lo eran sus amigos.

Luego de un par de horas de viaje, habían llegado a su destino, una casa agradablemente amplia, a solo pasos del borde costero, poca gente a sus alrededores, y sobre todo mucha tranquilidad.  
La cosa era simple, las chicas dormirían en el sector de la derecha y los chicos en el de la izquierda. No contaban con muchas camas pero va, eso era lo que menos les importaba, después de todo, solo estarían allí 3 días.  
Sin importarles, repartieron sus valijas por toda la casa y se empeñaron a disfrutar de la playa, luego quizás quedaría tiempo para ordenar.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en la arena, con sus gafas de sol oscuras, Taichi y Joe tumbados a ambos costados y a solo unos metros de la chica que le estaba robando el aliento... Vaya, no había estimado ni consideró que estar en la playa implicaba verla de esa manera. Su tersa piel blanca _y ahora brillante_ _por el bloqueador solar_ , deslumbraba como si recibiera el calor con gusto. Un pequeño bikini color rosa, la parte de arriba era un top, con una pequeña cinta blanca en el busto, y la parte de abajo... no quería siquiera fijarse en ella, o realmente no podría controlarse.  
Estaba sentada, con los brazos estirados y apoyando sus manos en la suave arena blanca tras su espalda, sonreía y reía de quizás que estuviera hablando con Sora.  
En esos momentos, agradecía traer sus gafas puestas para que nadie notara donde estaba clavada su mirada, y que el sol pegara tan fuerte que el fervor en su rostro solo sea una _coincidencia_ por el calor que emitía.

-¿Vamos al agua? – Se levantó el moreno a la vez que se quitaba restos de arena de su pecho – El calor ya me está hartando.

-Si – secundó el peliazul – Necesito refrescarme.

-Adelántense ustedes – le respondió Ishida sin inmutar un poco su rostro – Yo luego los alcanzo.

Taichi enarcó una ceja y volvió a sentarse junto al rubio mientras Kido avanzó en dirección al mar. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le pasaba.

-Pondremos en marcha el plan _"conquistar a la castaña"_ – le guiño el ojo mientras hablaba en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices? – Se le hizo inevitable sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-No seas duro Ishida, admite de una vez por todas que te gusta, ya me tienes harto con tu orgullo y personalidad de _psicópata encubierto._ Además – apuntó con su dedo a unos muchachos unos metros más lejos de él – No eres el único que le está echando el ojo.

-Sora también está con ella – esquivó su mirada - ¿No crees que pueden estar mirándola a ella en vez de a Mimí?

-Puede ser – se encogió de hombros – Pero Sora tiene un galán que la pueda rescatar si esos babosos se le acercan... ¿Meems? Ella está sola y desamparada porque el idiota que tengo junto a mí no es capaz de decirle lo que siente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – dejó de mirar a esos muchachos y volteó su vista al frente nuevamente – Yo no siento nada por ella.

-Como quieras – se levantó – luego no reclames cuando la veas muy acaramelada con alguno de esos tipos que están caminando hacia ella.

Era verdad, maldito Taichi siempre tenía la razón, miró una vez más a los muchachos, pero ya no estaban sentados en su lugar anterior, si no que se encontraban caminando en dirección a _ella._ Ya no podía ocultarlo ni negarlo más, si no hacía algo ahora, tendría que soportar el hecho de que Mimí se fuera con alguno de ellos porque él se quedó con los brazos cruzados. El lobo solitario no permitiría que eso pasara.

Vio como el moreno dio un par de pasos, pero lo frenó cuando lo tomó del hombro, una sonrisa triunfante se formó en el rostro de Yagami mientras que un sonrojado Ishida agachaba la vista.

-Está bien... ayúdame... – tartamudeó – ayúdame a conquistarla.

-Eso quería escuchar – se volteó con una gran y victoriosa sonrisa – Lo primero que debes hacer, es dejar de ser tan idiota, sé que se te hará difícil, pero al menos inténtalo – Yamato entrecerró los ojos con molestia – Lo segundo, acércate a ella, háblale de cualquier cosa pero sobre todo, escúchala, las chicas aman que les presten atención. Tercero, contacto visual, la pondrás nerviosa, te lo aseguro, mírala con dulzura, como si fuera la obra de arte más hermosa y misteriosa. Cuarto, el tacto, pequeños roces en su piel, nada insinuando que quieres acostarte con ella, pero sí siendo sutil. Y por último, la más difícil... ser un pervertido, las muchachas aman a los hombres atrevidos pero a la vez sumisos.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando – lo miró extrañado - ¿Así conquistaste a Sora?

-No, con ella fue todo más natural, siempre fuimos amigos – sonrió – pero tú necesitas ayuda, asi que ¡andando!

-¿Y sí no resulta? – bufó con molestia.

-Entonces la embriagamos y te aprovechas de ella – rio.

Tomó al rubio del brazo, antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra quejándose del atrevimiento de él y caminaron hacia las chicas. Sora tomaba de la mano a Mimí, obligándola a levantarse y que la acompañe al agua, a lo que Meems rechazaba.

-¡Si entro al agua mi cabello se pondrá horrible! – Refunfuñaba – Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta cuidarlo.

-Vamos Meems ¿A qué viniste? ¡El agua es para disfrutarla! – sonreía mientras la jalaba.

-¡No quiero Sora! Yo vine a broncearme, mi hermosa y delicada piel necesita un nuevo color – hacía un puchero.

-¿Qué hacen preciosas? – interrumpió Yagami tomando de la cintura a su novia.

-Mimí no quiere entrar al agua conmigo – lo miró haciendo una carita de _perrito triste._

-Yo te acompaño – le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Ishida tampoco me quería acompañar así que ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Mimí? – Miró al rubio y le cerró el ojo.

-¡Qué?! – lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que su "plan" comenzara tan pronto, Taichi realmente era un idiota.

-¿No tienes problemas Meems? – la miró simpático.

-No claro que no – sonrió – Tampoco quería quedarme sola, así que Yamato sería una buena compañía.

Sentir como sus delicados labios pronunciaron su nombre solo hicieron que su pulso se acelerara descontroladamente, era sensualmente atractiva.  
Mimí se hizo a un lado para dejar que Yamato se sentar en el otro extremo de su toalla.  
Estaba nervioso ¿Cómo podría hablarle a Mimí, si muy pocas veces habían entablado una conversación? La conocía hace suficientes años como para saber sus gustos y su personalidad, pero eran muy diferentes a él... y lo peor ¿Cómo podría "hacer contacto visual" si él era el que estaba nervioso por tenerla _de esa manera, tan encuerada_ a su lado?  
Le gustaba, y mucho, quizás no sabía en qué momento empezó a hacerlo, pero siempre la encontró interesante, siempre hubo algo en ella que llamaba su atención, quizás su dulzura, o su simpleza, o la forma en que disfrutaba la vida de la misma manera que él le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar al mar? – bien, ya era un paso, ya había comenzado el _paso uno y el paso dos_ , dejar de ser tan idiota y hablar con ella.

-No lo sé, el agua debe estar fría y mi cabello se arruinaría con tanta sal – frunció el ceño y lo miró - ¿Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta mantener mi cabello sano y sedoso?

-No – sonrió – pero creo que haces un buen trabajo, siempre se ve limpio y bien cuidado.

 _¿Limpio? ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Por último "lindo"... Realmente Ishida no tenía las palabras adecuadas para hablar con una chica._

-Gracias Matt – le sonrió y lo miró extrañada – nunca me habías dicho algo así.

 _Paso tres, contacto visual._

-Si pero ahora que lo miro con detención, no sé por qué no te lo comenté antes – clavo sus hermosos y penetrantes orbes zafiro en ella. La miraba profunda y seductoramente, nunca había hecho algo así, pero si quería _conquistarla_ no era momento de pensar las cosas dos veces, era tiempo de hacer las cosas diferentes.

Lo había logrado, un leve color rosa se formó en las mejillas de la castaña, provocando que su vista ahora se dirigiera a la blanca arena que había bajo sus pies.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – le dijo avergonzada.

Error, quizás solo la incomodó, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esquivó su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Perdón – se sonrojó - ¿Te molestó?

-No claro que no – sonrió tímida – Solo que... nunca me habías visto así...fue...extraño.

-Lo... lo lamento Meems – agachó la mirada y apretó los puños.

 _¿Realmente sería adecuado pasar al paso cuatro? Y más aún ¡¿El cinco?! Ni aunque estuviera loco podría ser un "pervertido" con ella.  
_ Se hizo un silencio rotundamente incómodo mientras Ishida navegaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar al mar? – ahora era turno de que la castaña siguiera la conversación.

-¿Ah? – la miró extrañado, no se había dado cuenta que estuvieron suficiente tiempo en silencio – No lo sé, la playa no es mi mayor debilidad, prefiero estar en calma.

Situó su vista en frente como sus amigos disfrutaban del agua, Daisuke, como siempre con su actitud infantil, salpicaba agua a los demás bajo las quejas de Joe por que se _comportara._ Sora se ocultaba tras la espalda de Taichi para así evitar que el menor la mojara. Su hermano, Takeru, le seguía el juego a Daisuke, pero al mismo tiempo protegía a la menor de los Yagami. Miyako y Koushiro disfrutaban del sol y de su amor unos metros más allá, sin que nada los moleste. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, en cierta forma, a él también le gustaría tener esa personalidad tan efusiva y disfrutar cada detalle como si fuera un niño. Esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

-¿Quieres entrara al agua? – lo miró - Si quieres yo te acompaño...

-¿Y tu cabello? – sonrió extrañado.

-Lo podré sujetar – se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien – se levantó de la arena, sacudió un poco de la que se pegó en sus piernas, y tendió la mano a Mimí para que se incorporara.  
La castaña tomó una liga que tenía en su muñeca, y se ató su cabello en un chongo desordenado, pero que hacía relucir más su rostro de _niña inocente._  
Caminaron con delicadeza para entrar al mar, pero la ojimiel se retraía cada vez que el agua amenazaba con rozar sus pies.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste? – le sonrió, él ya se había adentrado un poco en el agua.

-¡Está muy fría! – hizo un mohín de niña caprichosa que se vio bastante adorable.

-Ven – le tendió su mano para darle confianza lo cual ella aceptó algo tímida.

Sentir la mano de Mimí hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por su columna, fue una sensación deliciosamente electrizante, su pequeña mano era tan delicada como el resto de ella, y el contacto con su piel puso en marcha todos sus sentidos.  
La ojimiel de a poco comenzó a entrar en el agua, apretó sus ojos mientras el frío calaba hasta sus huesos, pero ya acostumbrándose era una sensación agradable y fresca. El mar ya cubría sus rodillas, abrió los ojos y no se había dado cuenta todo lo que avanzó.

-¿No está tan mal como creías? – sonrió.

-N-no- tensó su cuerpo – es... deliciosamente frío.

-¡Cuidado! – un grito alarido de una voz conocida hizo que ambos tomaran alerta de la situación.

En esos momentos, solo quería cortar a Daisuke en miles de pedacitos para que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. Takeru les advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando el moreno se acercó a la castaña y la atacó sin piedad, dejándola completamente empapada... sí... hasta su cabello lo estaba.

-¡Maldito Motomiya! – Gritó Mimí con el rostro rojo de ira y las manos hechas puño - ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Matt abrió sus hermosos orbes como plato por la sorpresa de ver a Mimí empapada y con esa mirada de _asesino serial._

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Repetía Daisuke haciendo pucheros – Solo quería refrescarte Meems.

-Ya no la molestes – Ishida apartó a Daisuke del lado de Mimí para contenerla -¿Quieres ir a secarte?

-Si por favor – la castaña estaba hecha una _fiera_. Si no fue porque Yamato la tomó de los hombros para que se controlara, en esos momentos el cuerpo de Motomiya estaría flotando en dirección al horizonte.

No alcanzó a disfrutar mucho del mar, pero si lo suficiente como para que el _paso cuatro_ se cumpliera... el tacto... había tomado su mano para darle confianza cuando ella entraba al mar, y también la tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarla y contenerla.  
Ahora caminaban nuevamente a la arena para tumbarse en ella, mientras Mimí secaba su cuerpo, y sobre todo su cabello.

 _"Creo que no es el momento de proceder al siguiente paso" pensó._

De a poco los muchachos comenzaron a salir del agua cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender y el sol dejó de irradiar tanto calor. Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron todos juntos rumbo a la cabaña.  
Luego de un rato y ya cayendo la noche, la mayoría de ellos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de estar, comiendo y viendo una película.  
Mimí había tomado un baño, por lo que aún se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose. ¿Y él? Él como siempre prefería estar solo en esos momentos, mientras dejaba que el humo de un cigarrillo llenara sus pulmones.

Sintió como alguien salió al balcón y se apoyó junto a él, para su sorpresa, no era la persona que esperaba.

-¿Cómo te fue con Meems? – sonrió el castaño.

Se negó a mirarlo y solo bufó con molestia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya Ishida – apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio – Te quedan dos días más para intentarlo, no te deprimas.

-No me molestes Yagami – se inmutó a mirarlo – ni tú ni tus concejos me sirven en estos momentos, no quiero hablar de ella.

-¿Tan mal salió todo? – lo miró extrañado.

-No, pero... ella no me ve de la misma manera que yo – miró al cielo y le dio una probada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Estás seguro? – le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano y le dio una probada.

-Si – volvió a retomar su cigarrillo – Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí ¿sí?

-Pero Matt...- el moreno fue interrumpido cuando el ventanal nuevamente se abrió para que otra persona saliera al balcón.

-Oh, Ishida, pensé que estabas solo – dijo una tímida castaña – volveré luego.

-¡No! – Se apresuró a decir el moreno – yo ya iba dentro, Sora debe estar extrañándome – sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Matt – los dejo solos...

Mimí caminó hacia un costado de Ishida, mientras él seguía con la mirada perdida en las olas que ahora vacilaban más fuertes en el mar. Lo miró con esos hermosos orbes color miel, y luego situó su mirada en frente, de la misma manera que él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto él a secas.

-Pensé que estarías solo y – juro ver que las mejillas de Meems se tornaban rosa – vine a hacerte compañía.

-No era necesario – agachó su mirada y sonrió de costado – si quieres ve adentro con los demás.

-No, estoy... estoy bien aquí – aferró sus manos al barandal

Un silencio se formó en ellos, pero esta vez no resultó incómodo, fue acompañado a la perfección con el sonido de las olas reventando a la orilla de la playa.

-Olvidé agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mí – Mimí rompió el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – tiró la cola del cigarrillo al suelo y la aplastó con su pie.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – ayudarme a entrar al mar, calmarme cuando Daisuke se comportó como Daisuke... estuviste muy atento conmigo hoy... – lo miró dulcemente – Gracias Ishida.

-No es nada – intentó sonar desinteresado, pero esa sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos lo delató.

 _"¿Es necesario recurrir al paso cinco en estos momentos? No... Creo que Meems se asustaría si le hago una propuesta indecorosa... Lo mejor será... dejar de seguir los estúpidos consejos de Yagami y ser... ¿natural?" pensó._

-¿Meems? – dijo con esa voz ronca en un tono sensualmente seductor.

-¿Eh? – la castaña lo miró sonrojada por como él dijo su nombre.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, no... La verdad tom para armarse de valor y prosiguió.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar a la playa? – apretó sus manos y agachó la mirada.

-Sí – sonrió la castaña – claro que sí.

Bajaron por un par de escalones que los separaban de la blanca pero ahora fría arena, y se adentraron en ella, dejando atrás las huellas marcadas por sus pasos.  
Uno al lado del otro, haciendo competencia de quién tenía las mejillas más rojas, mirando a lados diferentes, esperando a que el otro iniciara la conversación.

-¿Yama? – dijo la castaña sin mirarlo.

-¿Dime? – le respondió tartamudeando.

-¿Por qué hoy te has comportado así? – Por primera vez posó sus ojos en los de él – has estado muy atento conmigo, cosa que nunca noté en ti... No es que no me agrade, al contrario, se me hace placentera tu compañía pero... es... algo extraño.

 _"¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo? ¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo? ¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?" pensó una y mil veces antes de comenzar a hablar._

-Porque... – suspiró – me agradas, Meems.

-Tú también me agradas, Yama – sonrojó – pero, actúas diferente, siempre eres tan reservado y misterioso y hoy estás muy expresivo y preocupado.

-No me entendiste bien – tomó la muñeca de Mimí y se puso frente a ella a tan corta distancia que pondría nerviosa a cualquiera, la miró con esos orbes tan profundos como el mar junto a ellos y dejó que ese tono rojizo de sus mejillas ahora se apoderara de todo su rostro – realmente me agradas, Meems.

Por la forma en que él la miraba, por primera vez pudo descifrar el secreto de sus ojos, representaban dulzura, sensualidad y una calma que llegaba a asustar. Ishida nunca la había mirado de esa manera, se sentía incómoda pero a la vez le fascinaba que lo hiciera, que esos ojos zafiro estuvieran solo sobre ella.  
Abrió levemente sus labios, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sus mejillas respondieron por ella, con ese adorable tono rojizo que le sentaba tan bien. Sus ojos, antes confundidos, ahora tenían un brillo especial, uno que nunca había visto, pero que lo volvió loco.  
Era impulsiva, todos lo sabían, no era necesario que pensara las cosas dos veces para actuar, ella misma decía que _actuaba como lo dictaba su corazón, no su cabeza._ Y así fue, sin pensarlo, se zafó del agarre del rubio y posó sus manos en las mejillas de él, para aprisionar su rostro y romper con la poca distancia que había entre ellos, parándose en la punta de sus pies y posando sus labios en los de él.  
Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero fue la mejor sorpresa que le habían dado en su vida, un beso dulce e inocente, de la persona que siempre ansió que lo hiciera. Luego de entrar en razón y darse cuenta que sí, Mimí lo había besado, posó sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más a él y aumentar levemente la intensidad de tal esperado beso.  
La castaña separó un poco su rostro de él y le susurró en los labios.

-Tú también _realmente me agradas_ , Ishida – para luego volver a besarlo, rodeando ahora, sus manos en el cuello del rubio.


End file.
